everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryce Frost
Bryce Frost is a 2016 introduced character. She is the daughter of Jack Frost and older sister to Jackie Frost and Northwind. As the both of them, she is an ice imp and is equally as mischievous. She is a high school drop out from Ever After High, and only attended for a few years. She doesn’t have a record of herself since she was born to be a Snow Queen servant instead of an actual person, which might factor into why she isn’t able to come back to the school. She comes back during the winter, but Headmaster Grimm doesn’t let her back in so she just crashes classes and creates ice ramps in the hallway. Character Personality Bryce is probably the chillest person anyone would ever meet. She is laid-back, lazy and very nonchalant. Her destiny does not have to do much but to fool around, and she takes this into account. She is mellow and lover of fun and games. Announcing either of these is sure to capture her attention in no time. She loves adventure and does things without thinking first, which factors to her spontaneity. Bryce would just get up and go on a road trip without packing her bags first since it was not a priority at the moment. She is positive most of the time and slightly optimistic. Most would define her as inclusive and friendly. Even if she is good-natured, her blood still runs with sinister thoughts. Her ice sprite side causes her to be nosy, naughty and troublesome. She likes to mess around with people using her winter powers and cause a lot inconveniences. Some say that she is to blame for creating snow that block horse carriages in the town, and they are right. She is free-spirited and takes to wherever her path takes her. She doesn’t like to plan prior and would rather go with the flow. For sure, she causes a lot of grudges against her pranks, but she sees it as a fair payment for her troublemaking. She does make up for it by making really sick snowballs and pretty snowflakes. Though, she does use them from the roofs to throw them at people from down below. Hobbies and Interests Bryce loves to laze about and to not move her body at all. She is found on top of the roofs a lot of the time sleeping. The only time she is not up there is when the sun is shining. She adores sleep and since she spends a lot of time around the school for no particular reason, she secretly lives in the girls’ dorm bathroom. She is not an early riser and gets cranky when people try to move her from the bathtub she resides in. Bryce also loves snowboarding and constructs her own board using her powers. She always finds an excuse to make giant ice ramps for herself around the school and it annoys a lot of people since the ice gets in their way to and from class. She’s used as an excuse when they are late to their classes. (“I was late because I got Bryce’d again.”) The Headmaster had told her to stop many times, but she finds ways to get back to doing it, even if the Headmaster has to chase her out with a broom. Her powers are not that strong, so she cannot create a whole winter scene around the school, but she hoped to someday. She could use ice for good, but rather wouldn’t because she doesn’t have time for this community service stuff. Snowboarding is fun to her, but she also loves to go to the beach. Albeit, she has wear a large hat, she is willing to burn her skin off from the sun in order to get into the water. She loves to surf and swim, and since she has a proper control over her powers, the water does not get frozen. She does have the choice to freeze it, however, and of course, she is willing to take that offer. Her skin is sensitive to heat, but once she dips into that great big ocean, there isn’t anything she can’t do. She is seen ripping some cool moves on her ice surfboard and does not mind getting engulfed in the waves since she also loves exploring around the ocean. Bryce enjoys yoga and learning how to relax. She gets up every morning to do intensive yoga and has grown quite flexible due to it over time. She believes this exercise helps people to shut up and take things slow. She is a generally active person despite loving to sleep as well, and when standing still during a conversation, she is seen doing stretches or handstands. It isn’t because she isn’t listening, but rather because she wants to do something productive for her body. She may be lazy, but not when it comes to activities promoting calmness. In addition to yoga, she loves Tai Chi, which takes things even slower. Her chi is an important part of her since it is the base of her powers. Without it, she would not be able to even shoot ice from her hands. Meditation is also another activity she believes in, mostly since it involves not moving the body at all and thinking about nothing, which she is pretty good at doing. Appearance Bryce has bio luminescent light blue and purple skin with snowflakes lining her joints and cheeks. Her scruffy hair is white and grey. It is short in the back with long tails on either side of her head, which end under her bust. Underneath her hair, she has a hidden shave with a snowflake imprint on it. Her eyes are pink with blue undertone. She is 5’6, but is even taller in high heels (which she crafted herself). She prefers clothes that compliment her trouble making, as it can help her get away quickly. She also likes to present herself as regal and elegant, therefore having ornate accessories on her. Her favorite thing to wear is her transparent ice cape and hood. Since she makes it from her powers, she can have it on hand whenever she wants. If given the choice, however, she would not wear shoes since somehow, the rules of the land demand that high heels were a necessity. Anything that is not high heels, would not be socially acceptable. Still, she hates shoes, which is why she loves going to the beach and taking them off completely. Bryce has an outfit that was necessary for all Jack Frost workers to wear. Like her brother and sister, she put her own spin to it and converted it into shorts to help her maneuver around easily. She keeps the outfit in the corner of the girls’ dorm bathroom, encasing it in a block of ice to ensure no thieves. Even if she wears her socially acceptable outfit more, she still has a soft spot for her uniform. Relationships Family Jack Frost For over a few decades, Jack Frost was basically enslaved by the Snow Queen family. For about two generations, the previous Mister Frost was captured by the previous Snow Queen. That Snow Queen had really lived up to her title, seeing that she was ruthless and merciless, ruling with an iron fist. She was able to chain up the ancestor Jack Frost, ordering him to use his powers to create her castle and snowflakes. Prior to his captivity, Jack Frost was a free spirit who used his powers to his advantage. There was never a concept of time to this winter sprite and going with the flow seemed to be the best bet for him. He had lost all of his spark and energy, being forced underground with other ice spirits. They were all forced to smile as they worked in her factory as the Snow Queen stole all the glory for herself. Jack Frost was always a rebel, refusing to smile and do his job properly. It resulted in punishment in the end, but he was not one to care. He knew that this is not what he wanted his life to be like -- a convict. Then came the next Jack Frost, his life the same as his father. There were never talk of escaping either, as the Snow Queen's castle was a literal fortress. The next Jack Frost came, and he is Bryce's father. Though he was raised to work a machine at a young age, he thirsted for adventure. Unlike his ancestors, Jack Frost was able to find cracks and hidden areas for him to escape, even just for a few minutes to take a break underneath the warm sun. Snow Queens were a joke to him, which is a trait he passed on to his children. As his feet were always itching to go elsewhere, he traveled to the North Pole without telling the Snow Queen and was able to reconnect with Santa Claus there. He was told that Jack Frosts were always kin with Santa Clauses, and that interaction relieved the winter spirit, as there was life outside of being a Snow Queen servant. To ensure he would not be caught, he returned back to job counting snowflakes after a few hours and this method actually worked. He became a sort of adventurer, recording all his experiences in a leather-bound journal. From this, he met an ice fairy whose story was from the Nutcracker. Thus, Bryce was born. When Bryce was born, it was an ecstatic moment of his life. Being one who always wanted a child, he took her everywhere using a makeshift ice carrier on his chest. He made visits to the North Pole often in order to drop her off for babysitting. Jack Frost knew that raising her would be difficult under his work conditions, but was able to with the support of his ice fairy girlfriend. The newer Snow Queen was a bit more forgiving, therefore, Jack Frost was able to take off work time to spend time with Bryce and his girlfriend in an igloo near the castle. Though a small family, they were cozy and very happy. Then, the twins Jackie and Northwind were born and the family could not be happier to have them. As Bryce aged, she grew to be more and more like her father. Despite coming home to help her father and siblings with the ice work, she is just glad that her family is tight-knit and cozy. Jackie and Northwind Bryce loves her sister, Jackie, and brother, North Wind, to pieces. As the bigger sister, she always had the need to protect over them, even if they had little from the work they always had to do. Unlike both of them, Bryce believed that there would be a better route to take than to merely taking over the kingdom. Her siblings didn’t listen and went for it anyways, but Bryce just shrugs and follows along with them to ensure that they wouldn’t get themselves killed. She did leave her home, or rather, Crystal’s house, in order to attend Ever After High. She wanted to find somewhere that may help give her siblings and herself a good education. She wanted a bright future, not a dark place checking snowflakes all the time. During Epic Winter, Bryce went against morality and helped guard the castle from any remaining servants who might escape and blab their mouths. Bryce did not care about being called evil for helping but embraced that finally, one of her kind stood up for themselves. Winter sprites do not seem to have a future besides long years of servitude and Bryce was more than happy to help out with the revolution. During this rebellious act, some shards of mirror dust got lodged into her snowflake skin and caused her to be rowdy. Her body does not function as a human, so she was able to take the sinister power. However, she is still trying to find a way to rid of it. After Epic Winter, she was called into Headmaster Grimm’s office where she was chewed out from the giant winter that occurred in Ever After. He knew that she was involved, emphasizing the fact that her kind was always to blame for troublemaking, presenting Faybelle as evidence. He suspended Bryce, but she snapped back to say that she wanted to drop out, seeing that she did not want to attend a school that promotes racism. She stormed out, only to regret it afterward because the whole point of attending Ever After High was so that she could find a place for her siblings. Friends Crystal Winter She considers Crystal Winter a friend, only because she wants to sleep in Crystal’s dorm. Deep down, however, Bryce doesn’t like Crystal at all because Bryce was an unknown servant under her for many years. Oh, and also because Crystal punished her little siblings. Either way, Bryce is extremely fake around her and pretends to care about what Crystal talks about. She would much rather hang out with Courtly Jester, Crystal’s roommate because she is more fun and understands the world of trouble making. Bryce always tries to convince Courtly to pull more pranks with her, but Courtly seems hesitant most of the time. Bryce blames it all on Ever After High’s dumb rules. Faybelle Thorn Bryce likes to hang out with Faybelle as well, as the both of them love tricking people and pulling the greatest pranks ever. Since they are both sprites, Bryce is able to vent out her distress about her powers and Faybelle does the same with Bryce. (#spriteproblems) She sometimes gets on board in Faybelle’s surprise attacks, like helping her gather animals to spin straw for her. If anything, she considers her a good friend for understanding how hard it is to be a different species than humans. Destiny Claus Destiny is a very good childhood friend of Bryce. They have known each other since forever after and it shows from the way they interact with each other. Bryce's father, Jack Frost, works closely with Santa Claus, especially during the winter time, and has to bring his three children over to Nicholas' workshop. He leaves them with Ms. Claus, and all the children play together while the fathers work. Bryce got close to Destiny and her brother, Snow, this way. Destiny has magical ice powers that seem to go awry sometimes and Bryce, being the expert of her powers, help her friend try to regulate her ice and teach her ways to help it not go overboard. She taught Destiny new yoga and meditation techniques, as well as traveled with her to isolated areas to let her powers loose sometimes. They've bonded well over the years and Destiny was very kind to welcome Bryce to Ever After High. Destiny is one of the reasons why Bryce hasn't left the school grounds completely, since she has dropped out prior She had a crush on Destiny for a very long time, but never confessed, given that she always thought their statuses were way too far from each other. Either way, she is happy that Destiny found someone else and is glad that they are still friends at least. Pet Bryce has a white saber tooth tiger named Bite that she found rummaging through the Snow Queen’s trash. He is able to live in cold and warm weathers and Bryce likes riding him around, especially to the beach. Romance She likes to look at pretty boys. And pretty girls. Anyone that is pretty, she is going to check them out. Outfits Trivia/Recap * She signed the Book of Legends, even if her story is nonexistent to others. * She faces a lot of racism, as many view her kind as “servants of Snow Queens”. * Bryce talks like a surfer. (Gnarly, dude.) * She enjoys the beach and loves surfing or swimming. She doesn’t automatically freeze water when she touches it. * She goes home on weekends to help her brother and sister shovel through the snow. * She can also shapeshift. * She works at the Multi-Hex theatre to help pay for her education, and possibly her siblings’ future tuition. (Damn all these rich kids.) Quotes * “Totally gonna bail right now, dude. Peace.” * “Epic board, dudette. Latronics.” * “It just started rollin’ and like WAPOW and I was all WACHAWWW. Man, it was so wwHOOAA.” * “Cowabunga!!” * “Watch out -- I’m goin’ in fer another keg!” * “Eyy, brah, ya gotta watch out fer those killer waves; it can get super buggery.” Gallery Bryce Frost.png|Basic outfit Me4.jpg|memememem Bryce frost by qvarr.png|Art by Qvarr! Thank you so much >< Bryce Frost for Homiestars.png|Art by Ameryliz <3 Thank you again!! BryceArtTrade.png|Art by TaylorRocks~! Thanks again! Brycebday-byhidden.jpeg| Beautiful birthday present from Hiddenfolk <3 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Jack Frost Category:Estella's stars Category:Epic winter